herofandomcom-20200223-history
Jacob (Fading of the Cries)
Jacob is a tragic young man who is being thrust into his own war against the necromancer Mathias' vicious army of the dead and the main protagonist of the 2011 fantasy/horror movie Fading of the Cries. He wields the Sword of Aves. He was portrayed by Jordan Matthews. Jacob's Fate Jacob was an average young man who moved to the Eckly Manor in a small town with his parents and his little sister Anna. Jacob had an uneasy feeling that was something wrong with the house. He was right: the mansion because of its dark past, was cursed and haunted. That night, his entire family was brutally murdered by Malyhne and Sylathus, 2 of the 3 demons controlled by the necromancer known as Mathias. He then died by their hands but somehow returned to life. Jacob wields the Sword of Aves, a mighty and magic blade with a history tied to the town and the Eckly Manor. He swore to avenge his family's deaths and destroy Mathias. Jacob's Retribution A day later after the demonic attack that took Jacob's family, the forces of darkness beset a small farming community, a young man takes up his mighty sword to protect an innocent girl named Sarah and prevent her antique necklace, which is actually an amulet with hidden preternatural magic called the Rune of Seralean from falling into the hands of the tyrannical necromancer, Mathias. While he covets the necklace given to Sarah by her uncle Michael, his dark magic that covers the sky and turned everyone into demonic zombies at his control only works at night unless the Rune is in his grasp and that magic would be at its full potential. But Jacob is determined to protect Sarah. As the young pair is besieged by Mathias' 3 loyal demons and an encroaching army of walking cadavers, Sarah uncovers a secret that causes her to reconsider her animosity toward her sister Jill and their mother Maggie. Later, as the demons close in on Jacob and Sarah, the young hero realizes he must return to the place where his life was destroyed in order to defeat Mathias once and for all. He returned to Eckly Manor where it began, and fought two demons Malyhne and Sylathus, and faced their fellow demon spirit, Thurah who possessed Michael and continued to serve Mathias. He destroyed the demon and set Michael's spirit free. During the battle, he then manages to destroy the Rune of Seralean, Mathias' ancient amulet that holds permanent and mystical powers that would make him invincible. He defeated Mathias, but Jill falls through a hole in the floor at the mansion. Jacob dives after her and breaks her fall with his own body, unharmed himself because he cannot die due to a protection spell that Sarah's uncle cast before he died. After the fight, the town and the world were spared from the living nightmare. But at a terrible cost, upon returning home, Jacob and Jill find both Sarah and Maggie murdered by the reanimated dead during the supernatural siege while Jacob wasn't there to protect them. Jacob returned to the Eckly Manor and finds the weakened Mathias reading through his necromancer spells, looking for a way to restore his power. Mathias laughs and boasts that he cannot be killed because he is already dead. Jacob says grimly that he is not there to kill Mathias; instead he will torture Mathias for all eternity. His words to the depowered and immortal necromancer were "No fading of your cries!" as Jacob angrily repeatedly slashing Mathias with the Sword of Aves and the sounds of Mathias's screams fills the air. Gallery Sarah & Jacob.jpg|Sarah becomes romantically involved with Jacob even though he know that he is placing her in great danger. Category:Teenagers Category:Movie Heroes Category:Fantasy Heroes Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Tragic Category:Revived Category:Vengeful Category:Noncorporeal Category:Male Category:In Love Category:Immortals Category:Monster Slayers Category:Lethal Category:Global Protection Category:Fighter Category:Warriors